


highlights

by aerynlallaboso



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynlallaboso/pseuds/aerynlallaboso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s midnight, they’re a bottle or two into the emergency sake stash Tsunade forgot to remove from her office when she left, and Kakashi is having a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	highlights

**Author's Note:**

> jsyk this fic (and retroactively all my other fics) features dfab (agender) kakashi. (yamato is also non-binary but... it doesn't come up here)

“My head hurts,” Kakashi says miserably.

It’s midnight, and they’re a bottle or two into the emergency sake stash Tsunade forgot to remove from her office when she left, so he supposes it’s understandable. He and Yamato had had a late meeting over a mission he’s assigning the team and decided, on a whim, not to leave. Home is loud right now - Kakashi’s content to let Gai handle it for one night.

“You’re the one who suggested we start drinking,” Yamato grumbles, which Kakashi has to admit is true. He’s having a lot of questionable ideas tonight. Actually, he thinks he’s having another one right now.

Yamato’s sitting in what would usually be his chair, so Kakashi has to avoid his outstretched legs to sit himself up on the Hokage’s desk. His desk.

“Yamato,” Kakashi says, draping himself over his desk in what he assumes is a seductive manner and letting out a tiny drunken giggle. “I want you.” He giggles a little more. “To fuck me, on this desk.”

Yamato looks at him.

“It would be funny,” he adds, because it would be. Having sex on top of the desk he’s always being nagged to do paperwork on? Hilarious.

The desk creaks under his full weight as Yamato keeps on looking at him. “Okay.”

Okay. Okay? “Uhhh… Wait, you really want to?”

“Sure,” Yamato says. He’d look very serious if it weren’t for his head bobbing slowly in time to a rhythm that only he can hear. “I mean, it’s a bad idea, but so is getting drunk in the Hokage’s office at midnight and yet here we are.”

Kakashi hitches himself up on his elbow to grab the bottle they’ve been trading swigs out of and takes another. “Well, get over here, then?”

He pulls Yamato down onto him when he complies, ignoring the desk digging into the back of his thighs in favour of their hips grinding together. Yamato kisses him hard; he tastes strongly of alcohol, though Kakashi suspects he does too. He slips his tongue into Yamato’s mouth and wonders if he can get drunker off it somehow.

Yamato breaks their embrace and tries to relocate to a more comfortable position, nearly falling off the desk in the process. Kakashi pulls his legs up to give him a bit more room. "Have you ever had sex on a desk before?”

“Not one this important,” Yamato informs him, which makes Kakashi snicker. Yamato’s funnier when he’s drunk. And he lasts longer too. It’s a shame he won’t think about downing a couple of shots every time they have some private time, but he has ways of making up for it. That time with the tongue, and the-

His reminiscence is halted by Yamato shifting him around so that he can straddle him properly. Kakashi tugs at the waistband of his pants. Yamato responds by pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor and getting to work on Kakashi’s clothing. Getting the binder off proves to be the tricky part, as usual.

The hot, almost painful feeling low in his body gets stronger as Yamato cups his breasts and dips to kiss along his neck, making him arch up and press stronger into the other body on top of him. He doesn’t moan - he never moans. Crying out in pleasure or pain is something the Anbu drills into you from the moment you join, and why is he thinking about this _now_ when Yamato is finally unzipping his pants and preparing to fuck him, like he asked.

“Are you safe?” he inquires, slurring just a tiny bit.

Yamato looks wounded and fishes something crinkly out of his half-off pants. “Always?”

Any other time, the ensuing thirty seconds of fumbling might have broken the mood, but it just seems like an amusing interlude to their intoxicated selves. Kakashi leans back flat against the desk as Yamato pushes in gently and starts to move, establishing a rhythm that increases slowly along with the friction between his well-built torso and Kakashi’s own slimmer body.

And then it stops. Kakashi raises his head to look at Yamato. Is he biting his lip? “What’s wrong, Tenzo?”

“Ah-”

“Do you want to stop?” Kakashi sits up further, wincing. The Hokage’s desk sure wasn’t made with the comfort of naked bodies in mind. Oh, wait- “You’re having second thoughts about doing it on the desk all the other Hokages have used, aren’t you?”

Yamato’s definitely biting his lip. “This is… I mean… the first Hokage made this desk…”

“You have his powers. You could always make another one.”

“True…” he meets Kakashi’s eyes. His worried expression collapses into a grin. “We’re really drunk, aren’t we?”

Kakashi nods and uses a hand in Yamato’s hair to tug him back down into a kiss - hesitant, then with more passion as they both pick up the rhythm where they left off. The heat in Kakashi’s groin flames up again; waves of slow pleasure run through him.

Yamato leans in and kisses his stomach, nips at his collarbone, trails his mouth all over Kakashi’s skin while his cock thrusts into him at just the right pace and angle and it feels _amazing_. Yamato hasn’t fucked him like this in quite a while; Kakashi angles his hips up and rides the sensations until he hears a quiet groan that marks Yamato’s release. He feels himself being swept over the edge, too, and they come at the same time.

That must be a first, he thinks wryly once the highs of orgasm fade and only realises when Yamato starts laughing that he’s said it out loud. “Well, it’s _true_.”

“You don’t have to point that out every single time,” Yamato says, tipping forward to rest his head just below Kakashi’s chest.

“Mmm… yes, I do.” Kakashi reaches for Yamato’s hair to pet it and misses. He settles for stroking his cheek a few times. “We should go home.”

“We should.”

Neither of them move.

“What if we stayed here until Shikamaru comes in to deliver my morning reports?”

Yamato laughs again and sits up. The sudden lack of warmth on his side makes Kakashi very aware that it’s almost one in the morning in the middle of autumn; he shivers and gropes for his shirt somewhere behind his head. “That would be a bad idea.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi says. “But so was having getting drunk in my office and having sex on my desk.”

He looks at Yamato. Yamato looks back at him, and then picks up their discarded bottle of sake and downs the rest of it in one gulp. “We’re going home,” he reaffirms.

It occurs to Kakashi that they’re both going to have hangovers and quite possibly chafing to look forward to in the morning. He decides it was worth it.


End file.
